The Biomedical Instrumentation Laboratory serves the various individual research projects and cores of the Program Project Grant. It has been a Core Facility of the present Program Project Grant since its inception. The Biomedical Instrumentation Laboratory supports an electronic shop, an information technology service center, and a small machine shop, available to all members and components of the Program Project Grant. The staff of the electronic shop designs, assists with design, develops and constructs prototype electronic equipment, digital and analog, as well as software, used by the various projects and other cores of the program. The unit also constructs multiples of the prototype equipment. The staff of the information technology service center provides general IT services, such as the installation and maintenance of network links for members of the Program Project Grant, sets up computers, installs, maintains and troubleshoots software, maintains a mail server and departmental file server, as well as provides network security. The staff of the Biomedical Instrumentation Laboratory assembles, installs and troubleshoots complex experimental setups. The Biomedical Instrumentation Laboratory repairs and performs routine maintenance on computers, microprocessors, patch-clamp amplifiers, electrometers, and in general all electronic or mechanical equipment, whether originally manufactured by the Biomedical Instrumentation Laboratory or acquired from outside commercial sources.